Pecado capital
by marietta93vlc
Summary: Bella está casada con Carlisle, y éste, tiene un hijastro por el cual se encuentra atraida. Dicen que la lujuria es uno de los pecados capitales más graves, ya que en la antigüedad se pagada un precio muy alto al cometerlo. ¿Será verdad?
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO

La marcha nupcial empezó a sonar, mientras que yo me deslizaba con mi blanco traje de novia a través del pasillo de la iglesia segura de decir el "Sí quiero".

Porque lo estaba, ¿_verdad_?

Mi mente vagó por la primera vez que conocía a Edward: en sus brillantes y relucientes ojos verde madreselva, en la perfección esculpida de su rostro, en la suavidad de su piel, su aroma…

¡No!

No podía. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando?

No me podía enamorar del hijo de mi marido; era algo… ¿Imposible?

_No hay nada claro en esta vida, ni tan siquiera aquello que encontramos tan evidente como el amor entre dos almas._

_Amar no es pecado, aunque en algunas ocasiones lo consideremos así._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Mar(II)etta**: WoW, ¿nos ha quedado genial el prefacio, verdad Lu?

**Luuciiaa**: Seeeeeh, tenemos style (H).

**Mar(II)etta: **(rodando los ojos) lo que tú digas.

**Luuciiaa: **(frunciendo el ceño): ¿Crees que nos quedará bien el fic?

**Mar(II)etta: **ams… ¡¡Claro!! Es sexy, como yo.

**Luuciiaa: **(suspirando) hay un manicomio a dos kilómetros de distancia, por si te interesa.

**Mar(II)etta: **nah, la comida de allí es horrenda: supersosa, y amarga como los limones.

**Luuciiaa: **(abriendo los ojos como platos) ¡¡Lemons!! Yo quiero lemons (L).

**Mar(II)etta: **lo que tú digas Lu, pero yo hago el siguiente cap.

**Sabemos que la nota de autor es más larga que el prefacio xDD.**

**Pero nos apetecía poner minicómic xDD.**

**Bueno, este fic lo vamos a hacer **_marietta93vlc_,** y** _Luuciiaa Cullen_,** ams… la que está al teclado soy yo, Marieta xDD, y os digo que mi amiga Lu, me va a subir las actualizaciones de mis fics, puesto que mi PC Victor sigue en** **estado comatoso u.u, ella siendo una genial amiga (h5) me deja su PC, que por cierto, me acaba de decir que también le ha puesto nombre (se ve que mi locura es contagiosa xDD), se llama Elisabeth.**

**Esperemos que os guste nuestra idea loca (mañana el primer cap).**

**Besos (L). **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, soy Marietta, aquí en casa de Luuciiaa de ocupa, mientras ella, está en ropa interior agonizando de calor xDD.**

**Bueno, esperamos que os guste este cap, escrito por mí xDD.**

……………………………**.**

_Escúchame, quiéreme, ámame…_

_Regálame un diminuto lugar en el inmenso hueco de tu corazón._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPÍTULO 1: LOS SIETE PECADOS CAPITALES

Dicen que los dos peores pecados que existen son la ira, y la lujuria.

No sé si vosotros los conoceréis, pero estos son dos de los pecados capitales, entre ellos también se encuentran: la envidia, soberbia, gula, avaricia, y la pereza.

¿Qué por qué la lujuria y la ira son los más odiados?

La respuesta es simple, porque en ellos no te haces daño únicamente a ti mismo, sino también a los demás.

Con ira desprecias a todo aquel que te rodea, y con lujuria, juegas con los sentimientos de la persona a la que utilizas, únicamente por deseo, ya que puede darse el hecho de que ese ser se encuentre verdaderamente enamorado de ti.

Mi nombre es Isabella Cullen, actualmente casada con el doctor Carlisle Cullen. Soy portadora del pecado capital más grave, lujuria. No os penséis que estos pensamientos impuros van dirigidos hacia el doctor, mas si se diera el caso, el problema no sería tan grave; la atracción física que siento es hacia su hijo de 17 años, Edward Cullen.

Aún se me seca la garganta al rememorar la primera vez que observé sus atrayentes ojos azules, y su revoltoso cabello broncileño.

Un puro dios heleno…

Estoy enferma, lo sé.

Pero su cuerpo es tan ágil, tan… ¿Joven?

A mi edad de 25 años, me encuentro atraída hacia un niñato de instituto.

Apenas hace una semana que vivo en casa de mi esposo, y mis ojos vagan desesperados por el torso desnudo de su hijo, como una cuarentona desesperada, ya que éste adolescente tiene la horrenda costumbre de pasearse por casa sin camiseta.

—Hola _mamá—_ me saludó Edward entrado en la cocina.

Tragué, controlando mis estrógenos.

—Edward cuantas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así, parece que esté sustituyendo el lugar de tu verdadera madre, y me hace sentir mayor.

Se acercó a mí quemándome con sus rendijas esmeralda, parecía ser consciente de la inevitable atracción que sentía hacia él.

—Lo que tú digas Isabella— me susurró al oído con suavidad.

Intenté no temblar en vano.

—Deberías de prepararte ya para ir al instituto, y tampoco me llames Isabella, mi nombre es Bella.

Se rió de manera encantadoramente burlona.

Se me secó la garganta.

—Enseguida me visto _Bella—_ afirmó antes de darme un _inocente _beso en la mejilla, e ir a su habitación.

Intenté que mi mirada no bajara más de lo necesario, pero ahí estaba mi falta de control; casi sin pretenderlo, mis ojos se estancaron en su duro trasero, mientras me imaginaba dándole un apretón.

Debería de ir al psicólogo, mi problema no es normal.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

—Cariño, ¿te parece que salgamos esta noche con mi hijo a cenar fuera?— me preguntó Carlisle antes de besar suavemente mi frente—, parece que no acabáis de congeniar los dos.

No, lo único que ocurre es que cada vez que le veo tengo que hacer todo el acopio posible de mi autocontrol para no lanzarme encima suya y suplicarle que me arranque la ropa a bocados.

Por fortuna hace años que me hice atea, porque ahora mismo los pensamientos que rondaban en mi cabeza referentes a Edward, aterrorizarían al mismísimo inventor de la palabra "lujuria".

—Ams… ¿Si? Me parece bien— le respondí en un suspiro. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Luuciiaa: **el cap es corto ¬¬.

**Mar(II)etta: **lo sé, pero ahora mismo sabes que ando estresada, y encima tengo a la señora de rojo.

**Luuciiaa: **(sin prestar atención)¿Lemon?

**Mar(II)etta: **¿Qué lemon? ¿No piensas que ya me has pervertido bastante? En mi vida había escrito algo parecido.

**Luuciiaa: **(indignada) ¡pero si lees fics peores!

**Mar(II)etta: **(enfadada) ¡ahora me enfado y no respiro!

**Luuciiaa: **(feliz) ¡Vale!

**(2 minutos después, la cara de Mar(II)etta se encontraba morada)**

**Luuciiaa:** ¡Gané! Volviste a coger el aire.

**Mar(II)etta: **(orgullosa) lo hice porque me das pena, no quería que perdieras a una amiga tan buena como yo.

**Ya expliqué en el minicomic lo del cap, corto, le paso el marrón de actualizara a Lu, yo me despido ya que no me apetece poner más paridas.**

**Besos **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola,soy Luuciiaa Cullen y este cap me toca a mi Muajajaja xD.**

**A si que yo me encargaré de los lemons y de los caps largos xD.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

......................................................................................................................................................

_Cuando el amor sobrepasa todas las barreras de nuestro corazón,lo único que nos queda es resignarnos y caer en la tentación._

_....................................................................................................................................................._

CAPÍTULO 2: CUANDO EL DESEO ES CARNAL.

Me maquillé y deslicé por todo mi cuerpo un flamante vestido rojo pasión que, asombrósamente, hacía que las curvas de mi cuerpo resaltaran en ese color.

-Llegaremos tarde Bella-oí decir desde el piso de abajo a mi marido y me apresuré a ponerme los tacones.

Bajé deslumbrante por la amplia escalera y vi a padre e hijo en el final de esta.

-Vaya-resopló Carlisle-estás realmente guapa-me sonrojé y miré por el rabillo del ojo a Edward, el cual me miraba lujuriosamente desde el otro lado de la escalera.

-Gracias-dije besando a Carlisle con dulzura-venga, pongámonos en marcha.

***

Entramos en el restaurante una media hora después, ya que el camino era largo. Carlisle, muy amablemente, me cogió la silla para que me sentara y luego se sentó el.

Edward me miraba atentamente con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto me hacían perder la cabeza, pero me mantuve quieta en mi lugar sin tirarme, como un puma salvaje, a su cuello.

Carlisle le dijo al camarero todo lo que queríamos tomar y se dio la vuelta para hablar con el.

Me quité la torera de mientras él estaba ocupado y volví a mirar a Edward y de pronto...noté algo debajo de la mesa.

Me quedé quieta, petrificada, como si no diera crédito a lo que sucedía.

-Bella-dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona-¿Por qué tiemblas?-Alzó un poco la voz para que su padre se girara.

-¡Oh!-logré decir intentando no gemir en medio del restaurante-Creo que te-tengo frío.-Carlisle se volvió a girar a la dirección opuesta a nosotros y miré fijamente a Edward con furia-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-le susurré.

-Nada _mama, _no estoy haciendo nada-dijo el con una sonrisa más burlona aún y yo le quité la pierna de a donde la había dejado.

-Pues mantente sin hacer nada-desvié la mirada y Carlisle se volvió a sentar.

-Bueno, contadme...¿Qué me he perdido?-dijo él y me puse roja como un tomate-¿Mi vida, qué te pasa?

-Em...-balbuceé yo-nada, nada. Solo estábamos hablando de lo bien que nos llevamos todos-sonreí forzadamente pero coló.

Una vez pedimos las cosas me fijé en una chica alta, castaña y con piel asombrósamente blanca que en su cuerpo moldeaba una figura impecable adornada con un vestido azul celeste. Caminó hacia donde nos sentábamos sonriendo a Edward.

-Hola amor-Edward se levantó de la silla y besó dulcemente a la chica-siéntate con nosotros y disfruta de la cena.-ella asintió y Edward la ayudó a sentarse.

-Vaya-dijo Carlisle-¿Eres la novia de mi hijo?

-Si,señor-dijo ella sonriente.-Me llamo Esme.

-Veamos...¿Cuántos años tienes?-dije yo notando que no era una simple "niñata".

-26-dijo ella tan tranquila y miró con gesto ardiente a Edward que le devolvió con la misma mirada.

-¿Y no creés que eres demasiado mayor para alguien que tiene 17?-dije yo mirándola muy atenta.

-Hum-mordió su labio inferior-para nada.

Miré a Carlisle .Este sonreía y me susurró un simple "_No pasa nada"_.

Cenamos; entre Carlisle con su gesto de despreocupación, y la parejita, me tenían harta .Miré otra vez a Carlisle y el sólo me puso el brazo por mis hombros como gesto de despreocupación.

Ya, cuando hubo que partir hacia nuestra casa, el numerito de la cena no termino en la cena...terminó en un banco como despedida.

-Me parece que esto ya es pasarse-le dije a Carlisle mirando los jugosos labios de Edward que besaban los labios de la tal Esme.

-Bella, Bella...-me dijo el tendiéndome otra vez el brazo por los hombros-No te preocupes, Edward sabe lo que hace.

-Ya lo veo-susurré yo al ver que este le metía la lengua hasta la garganta.

Cuando ya se dignó a llegar al coche nos metimos dentro y conducimos hasta la casa Cullen.

Todo el trayecto duró menos que el anterior .Tal vez porque Edward ya estaba sediento de los labios de esa .O tal vez porque ya no quería avergonzarme en frente de su padre.

Entramos en la casa y Edward se fue directo a su cuarto y me quedé a solas con Carlisle.

Pensé en varias cosas: una de ellas sería acostarme con Carlisle y la otra sería porque quería olvidarme de el musculoso cuerpo de su hijo que cada vez me tentaba más y más.

Tragué saliva y me dispuse a lo que hube pensado anteriormente: acostarme con mi marido.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, tampoco era para tanto...ya lo había echo anteriormente, pero aún así, me mataba de celos Edward.

-Carlisle-dije en tono seductor-ven-reclamé con mi cuerpo el suyo subiendo las escaleras y el aceptó.

Fuimos al cuarto y cerramos la puerta con pestillo por si, por alguna de aquellas, a Edward le daba por entrar dentro y ver el espectáculo.

Empecé a desnudarlo al compás que el me lo hacía a mi .Me quité los tacones y todo aquello que me molestaba y el hizo igual.

Miré sus ojos resplandecientes recorriendo mi cuerpo paso por paso y recordé los de Edward: Verdes esmeralda.

Imaginé que era él y me puse enfrente de mi marido .Besé todo su cuerpo mientras el se inclinaba hacia mí lamiendo mis pezones erectos.

-Carlisle-gemí y el lamió con más dureza aún.

Mantuve mis ideas claras e intenté no pensar en su hijo en vano .Aun así sólo gemía el nombre de mi marido mientras el pasaba de mis pezones a mi clítoris en un instante.

Bombeó dentro de mí dos de sus dedos y yo gemí más aún .Después, cuando me hube corrido, me agaché y lamí su miembro erecto hasta que se hubo corrido igual que yo.

Carlisle tendió la mano hacia la mesita de noche y sacó un condón del primer cajón .Se lo colocó y después volvió a mirarme de forma sensual-_Edward-_pensaba yo mientras el volvía a la carga-_¡Oh dios Edward!-_Miré a mi marido y me agaché para besarlo.

Lamí la parte inferior de su labio y entrelacé su lengua con la mía en un movimiento casi al compás de mi respiración.

Me coloqué encima de él galopando como una bestia salvaje a la que adiestrar después de besar con todas mis fuerzas sus labios.

Lamí todo lo que pude sus pectorales y el hizo lo mismo pero con mis pechos succionándolo todo a su paso.

Gemí de placer pensando que era otro quien me poseía en mi interior.

-Sigue por favor-dije con todas mis fuerzas y el gimió más que yo retumbando su eco en la habitación.

-Bella-consiguió decir entre gemidos-me corro, me voy...

-Lo sé-susurré en su oído mientras galopaba con más fuerza-yo también.

Me dio la vuelta y me miró profundamente cogiéndome de mis pechos.

-Te deseo-y empezó a hacérmelo salvajemente hasta que ya no pudimos más.

Nos quedamos allí tumbados sobre la cama .Carlisle me miró mientras yo tenía la mirada perdida sobre la puerta .Pensaba en como se lo tomaría Edward .En por qué me tuve que casar con Carlisle si realmente me volvía loca Edward...y me dormí.

Desperté al día siguiente, Carlisle me había dejado una nota en la mesita de nuestro dormitorio.

_Querida Bella:_

_He tenido que marcharme pronto al hospital .Probablemente no te hayas enterado de mi salida porque estabas plácidamente dormida .Volveré sobre las tres de la tarde._

_Te quiero._

_Carlisle._

Repasé la nota y me vestí .Bajé a desayunar refregándome los ojos por el sueño que tenía.

Entré en la cocina y abrí la nevera para sacar la leche .Luego abrí la despensa y saqué los cereales con chocolate, mis preferidos.

Pensé en la noche anterior y en como Edward besaba a esa Esme y me puse furiosa.

Me puse el desayuno y me calmé un poco .No quería que Edward se enterara.

-Hola Bella-dijo una voz tras de mí.

Me giré y vi a Edward con cara burlona mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Hola-dije yo con entusiasmo-¿Qué tal la noche?

-Movidita-dijo el mientras reía y se preparaba un tazón para el-¿Y tú...qué tal?

-Hum-respiré hondo-bien, supongo.

-Bueno tus gemidos no decían lo mismo-rió el-ni los de mi padre-volvió a reír-chillé.

-¿Nos oíste?-grité yo casi ahogándome con los cereales.

El asintió y sacó la lengua.

-Sigue por favor-gimió el en tono de burla como si fuera yo.

Puse el tazón en el fregadero y me giré enfadada.

-Vete a la mierda-le grité desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras me iba a mi habitación.

No podía ser que estuviera enfadada por un imbécil de 17 años que iba a su estúpido instituto con sus amigos niñatos y su noviecita Esme.

Pero aun así, lo estaba...y mucho.

...........................................................................................................................................................

**Bueno.. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que si xD. **

**De parte de Marietta que por el momento no va a actualizar los otros fics, ¿Qué porqué?**

**Fácil, porque su PC ya está arreglado y ahora mismo anda ocupadísima escribiendo un relato para un concurso en el cual se retrasó y no pude acabar antes por culpa de que su ordena estuvo muerto, mínimo son 50 pags de word, y por ahora lleva 52 y aún le queda por acabar, actualizaré esta por mi, hacia tiempo que teníamos esta idea en la cabeza U.U, lo más probable sea que a mediados del mes que viene ella termine su historia, pero aún así, por favor, no os hagáis ilusiones OK??**

**Y, una cosa más, sigue sin internet xD.**

**Luuciiaa: **(dando una calada al cigarro) ¡Qué bien, ya he acabado mi capítulo!

**Mar(II)etta: **(con los ojos medio cerrados) ¡Calla por favor... intento dormir!

**Luuciiaa: **(entornando los ojos) Marietta, son las once de la mañana.

**Mar(II)etta: **(sorprendiéndose y abriendo todo lo que puede los ojos) ¿No me digas? ¡No lo sabía!

**Luuciiaa: **No utilices el sarcasmo conmigo y deja que termine mi lemon.

**Mar(II)etta: **¿Otra vez con los lemons? Te estas obsesionando...

**Luuciiaa: **ñeeeeeee.

**Mar(II)etta:** (dándose la vuelta y haciéndose la dormida) Quiero un Jared Leto...

**Ahora a Mariietta le toca pringar con el siguiente cap ,Muajajaja xD ale que se fastidie xD y pasad por mis historias! ¡¡Soy **_Luuciiaa Cullen_** y estoy en los favoritos de Mariietta!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta vez soy yo, **Marietta**.**

**Antes que nada pedir disculpas por la tardanza, Lu y yo tuvimos una pelea, y después… bueno, me emocioné escribiendo mi relato para el concurso del cual me queda poco para acabar (:**

**Bueno, aquí tenéis el cap, espero que os guste.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

CAPÍTULO 3:

Estaba en mi habitación, casi arrancándome los pelos de la rabia que me daba que un mero niñato de instituto me produjera ese mar de sensaciones.

Tan absorta me encontraba, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que entró.

—Vaya mamá, te noto un tanto irritada— me susurró Edward al oído desde mi espalda poniéndome los pelos de punta.

Tragué.

—Irritada— repetí en un tono que sonó como pregunta.

Edward rió, mientras su mano seguía sin rumbo fijo el fino trazado de mi columna.

—Sí Isabella, irritada— sus manos se movieron peligrosamente cerca de mi trasero, me arqueé inconscientemente.

—Cualquiera diría que resulta imposible dada la fantástica noche que pasaste con mi padre— intentó ocultar su tono amargo sin conseguirlo totalmente.

Sonreí, cualquiera diría que se encontraba celoso.

—Aunque la verdad es que deberíais de tener cuidado, porque ya tenéis una edad en la que no debéis de hacer tantos esfuerzos— concluyó burlón.

Me enfadé.

—Sólo tengo 26 años, no soy una abuela.

Edward tiró de mí, pegando mi espalda a su pecho.

Temblé.

—Ya, las mujeres siempre soléis aguantar más en estos ámbitos, pero los hombres…—hizo un gesto de fingida tristeza—. En cuanto pasamos de esos años ya no somos lo que éramos en la cama.

Se me atoró el aire en la garganta.

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir?— logré pronunciar.

Su nariz acarició el arco de mi garganta con suavidad, como si aspirara mi aroma.

—Que si quisieras disfrutar plenamente del sexo deberías de buscarte a alguien más joven que tú.

Bien, eso no me lo esperaba.

—Pero alguien con más edad tendrá más experiencia en ese campo, ¿me equivoco?— dejé caer.

Edward rió melodiosamente.

—Sí, pero como la mujer es mayor que el chico joven puede explicarle y enseñarle todo lo que más le gusta que le hagan, y el chico que al tener menos edad tiene más aguante puede repetir todas y cada una de esas cosas y una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que la mujer la implore que se detenga intimidada por el placer.

Temblé, ¿no está hablando enserio, verdad?

—Eso es lo que te ocurre a ti con Esme, ¿a qué sí, Edward?— le atajé luchando por encontrar algo que le irrite.

Aparentemente no surgió efecto, porque su mano se deslizó hacia mis pechos tocándolos suavemente sobre la camiseta.

—La verdad es que he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas gracias a ella, aunque a mi me gustaría tener a otra mentora.

Su mano bajó sobre mi vientre, antes de acariciarme descaradamente entre las piernas.

Quise separarme, pero él no me lo permitió, ya que me inmovilizó con una de sus manos ante de acercar su boca a la mía.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Servidora no es de caps largos, y menos cuando no tiene tiempo.**

**Ale, ya se lo he dejado todo mascadito a mi amiga Lu.**

**Mar(II)etta: **(llorando desconsoladamente) ¡Lu, mira que cap me has obligado a hacer, entre todos me robáis la inocencia!

**Luuciiaa: **nah, la verdad es que la verdadera historia se te olvidó en el útero materno al nacer.

**Mar(II)etta**: ¡¡Eso no es verdad!!

(Aparece el útero materno de Mar(II)etta)

**Útero: **lamento informarte de que lo que dice Lu es verdad.

**Mar(II)etta: **(enfadada) ¡devuélvemela!

**Útero: **vaaaaaaaale.

(Mira en su interior buscándola)

**Inocencia: **¡no!, ¡por favor no hagáis que esta adolescente me corrompa!

**Mar(II)etta: **(observando como la inocencia huía despavorida) Eh, no te escapes.

(Lu y Mar(II)etta corren en busca de sus inocencias, puesto que a su amiga le ha pasado lo mismo).

**Servidora le pasa el pateo de actualizar a Lu, espero que os haya gustado el superportito cap, y que os animéis a leer más puesto que como habáis visto el próximo promete ^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANTE: **antes que nada, hola xDD.** No** soy **Luuciiaa Cullen, **que es la que verdaderamente tendría que actualizar, porque no sé si lo sabéis, pero éste fic **lo hacemos las dos**. Soy **Marietta, **tratando de ponerme al día u.u. Bueno, que me voy por las ramas xDD. Resulta que Luuciiaa Cullen y yo hemos tenido una **discusión muy fuerte **hace poco. La razón; **porque me rompe TODOS los libros que le dejo**, y la verdad es que no le presté libros cualquiera; **Dos velas para el diablo** de Laura Gallego firmado por la autora (tuve que hacer una hora y media de cola en la solana para la firma), el libro de **Ghostgirl **de tapa dura (se cargó el filo pintado de rosa, y la muy perra lo pintó con fósforo creyéndose que no me enteraría), y por último los ejemplares de **crepúsculo** y **Luna nueva** en los cuales, a parte de doblarme las portadas manchó de grasa varias páginas.

Me parece muy fuerte que cuide a tope sus libros y que no haga lo mismo con los que no son suyos.

Sólo quería comunicároslo y **pediros perdón por la tardanza**.

La verdad es que me da mucha rabia lo que me hizo pero lo que más me fastidia ahora mismo es que tendré que cargar con el fic sola T_________T.

Bueno, dejo ya de entreteneros y os dejo con el cap.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_Siento como el ardor se apodera de mi cuerpo, hirviendo mi sangre, llenando cada partícula de mi piel de deseo insatisfecho; porque tú eres el único capaz de saciar cada una de mis necesidades; las del cuerpo y el alma._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

CAPÍTULO 4: FUEGO

En cuanto nuestros labios se tocaron, una insaciable necesidad recorrió mi torrente sanguíneo.

Gemí extasiada, acercando su cuerpo codiciosamente hacia el mío, no queriendo que ninguna partícula de su piel se encontrara distanciada de la mía.

Clavé una de mis manos en su cuero cabelludo deleitándome de la textura de su pelo; mi otra extremidad se enterró firmemente en sus hombros, impulsándome hacia arriba, más cerca de su boca.

Temblé cuando nuestros labios se separaron en busca de aire.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se encontraban encapotados, ahogados en el deseo que ambos compartíamos.

—Voy a enseñarte lo que significa morir de placer— habló en un tono tan sensual que me estremecí ante la entonación de sus palabras.

Nuevamente me besó, antes de empujarme hacia la cama de matrimonio; se quitó la camisa.

Tragué saliva ante la visión de su esculpido pecho desnudo, a pesar de ser un adolescente, tenía cuerpo de hombre.

Me lamí los labios mientras mi visión bailaba desde sus bien formados pectorales, hasta el fino hilo de vello que se encontraba en la parte baja de su estómago formado por seis paquetes, que me moría por recorrer con mis manos, o quizá con la lengua…

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?— inquirió Edward mientras pasaba sugerentemente su mano por toda la extensión de su cuerpo.

Asentí sin aliento.

Se colocó encima mía, mientras dejaba vagar a sus ávidos ojos por toda mi anatomía.

Sus manos se engancharon en mi camiseta, antes de quitármela por la cabeza. Uno de sus juguetones dedos repasó el borde de mi sostén.

Sonrió, antes de que dejara que su nariz vagara por mi garganta, hasta finalmente enterrarse firmemente en la piel de mi canalillo.

Le sentí tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

—Quiero tu maravilloso olor sobre mi cuerpo, y el mío sobre el tuyo— su aliento cosquilleó mi piel.

Sus manos viajaron hacia mi estómago, mientras que sus labios seguían su propio camino por el mismo repartiendo besos húmedos, marcando a mi cuerpo con su aroma.

Sentí como me despojaba de mis pantalones, me arqueé, ayudándole a que me los quitara.

Una lenta caricia bailó en mis muslos, antes de que subiera para acariciar mi centro.

Gemí de manera audible, apenas me tocó, pero ese mero roce produjo una corriente eléctrica a mi espina dorsal, inundando cada molécula de mi piel con un fuego difícil de ignorar.

Mis dos manos se encontraban estrujando firmemente las sábanas del colchón, ya que de algún modo esa acción me ayudaba a no gritar descontroladamente.

Me acarició sobre mi ropa interior, justo en el lugar correcto, adonde quería que estuviera.

Temblé, pensando en las expectativas de que se encontrara dentro de mí.

Ansioso, me despojó de la prenda que me cubría, dejándome desprotegida ante su mirada.

Uno de sus dedos acarició mi húmeda entrada caliente, antes de que introdujera dos, hasta el fondo.

Grité, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Empezó a bombear dentro de mí, mientras que con un dedo empezó a acariciar muy suavemente mi clítoris con el pulgar.

Me revolví en la cama sudorosa, gimiendo incoherencias, luchando por no ahogarme en la ola de placer a la que me condenaba éste mero adolescente de diecisiete años.

—¿Co-Cómo supiste hacer eso?— le logré preguntar.

Edward rió, mientras me veía indefensa ante sus caricias.

—Me estás subestimando _mamá._

No contesté, más que nada porque no pude; una ola demoledora de placer atacó a mi cuerpo.

Culminé, lanzando un grito largo y ronco.

Edward por su parte no se detuvo, introdujo otro dedo en mi interior ignorando mis incoherentes súplicas porque se detuviera. Nuevamente un nuevo orgasmo me inundó, seguido de otro, y de otro… Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me había llevado hacia el paraíso.

Y eso únicamente con tres dedos.

Cuando finalmente se cansó, sacó a sus tres extremidades de mí, antes de llevárselas a la boca y paladear el líquido que las impregnaba.

—Deliciosa— musitó, antes de que sus manos bajaran hacia el cierre de sus pantalones.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**WAJAJAJA. La cosa se queda aquí. Me vais a matar, ¿verdad? xDD. Bueno, si queréis que actualice mañana ya sabéis, clicad al botoncito verde de abajo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada pedir perdón por la tardanza, como ya sabrán los de mi ciudad (Valencia), ha estado cayendo un trombo de agua increíble (por lo menos en mi pueblo u.u), y… bueno, ahora mismo no tengo Internet en casa y tengo que ir al locutorio con un pen a actualizar; obviamente con el agua que está cayendo no he podido, por no hablar que el otro día tuve que ir a comprar material escolar.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Una mirada indiscreta, una caricia furtiva…_

_Y entonces todo se rompió;_

_por el mero hecho de haberme dejado llevar por la corriente, lo he perdido todo, y… aún así, mentiría si afirmara que me encontraba arrepentida de ello._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

CAPÍTULO 5: PERDIENDO EL CONTROL

Se colocó encima mía, aplastándome con el peso de su cuerpo y de su mirada.

Temblé, ansiosa por que llegáramos más lejos.

Me quitó el sujetador, la única prenda que le quedaba a mi cuerpo para tener una desnudez completa.

Jadeante, empecé a besar con algo más que ganas todas las partes de su anatomía que se encontraban a mi alcance; hacía años que había soñado con esto, y aún a pesar de la calidad de mis fantasías esto sin duda era aún mejor.

Dejé vagar a mis manos por toda la extensión de su bien formada figura, apresuradamente, decididas a atesorar cada pulgada de su piel para mis recuerdos, pues de un modo u otro sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien.

Edward gimió extasiado, antes de enterrar su nariz en el hueco de mi cuello, mientras se intoxicaba de mi aroma.

Sus manos también vagaron por donde quisieron, mientras que sus labios se deslizaron hacia mis pechos para otorgarles total y completa atención.

Chillé al sentir el roce de su lengua y dientes sobre mi más que erecto pezón; su boca se encargaba de uno de mis pechos, mientras que con una mano estimulaba muy suavemente el otro.

En un momento de descuido por mi parte, lanzó un lametazo largo, lento y delicioso por mi estómago; jamás habría pensado que esa parte de mí se pudiera considerar un punto erógeno.

—Haré que no te olvides de éste día nunca, _mamá._

No dije nada, porque no pude; segundos después se despojó su ropa interior y estuvo dentro de mí.

Clavé mis uñas con toda mi fuerza en su espalda, estuve segura de que le tuve que hacer daño pero no recibí ni una queja por su parte. En cambio, él empezó a embestir más duro dentro de mí, con golpes fuertes y dominantes; como si quisiera marcarme para que nadie más me tomara.

No tardé demasiado en correrme, grité cuando llegué a la cima; los empujes de Edward aumentaron más si aún era posible, hasta que él, finalmente también alcanzó su paraíso, dejándose caer agotado, una vez terminó, encima de mí.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Nos encontrábamos acostados en mi cama, sudorosos, después de un increíble maratón de sexo.

—Creo que voy a tener agujetas para el resto de mis días— protesté incoherentemente.

Edward besó mi mano con dulzura. Suspiré.

—No te preocupes, al principio te costará, pero seguro que dentro de un tiempo te acostumbrarás a mi ritmo— alardeó.

No hice ningún comentario respecto a eso.

Sonreí cerrando los ojos; ninguno de los dos habíamos hablado de Carlisle o de Esme, éste era nuestro momento feliz, y no teníamos por que arruinarlo.

La puerta de entrada chasqueó, ambos guardamos silencio esperando lo peor, no nos equivocamos.

—Cariño, ya estoy en casa— me saludó Carlisle desde la entrada.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**AYER FUE ****MI CUMPLEAÑOS ****Y NADIE ME FELICITÓ.**

**Sois malos T__________________T, que sepáis que os perdono porque no lo sabíais xDD.**

**Cumplir años en septiembre es lo peor, porque justo lo hice el segundo día de clases u.u.**

**Bueno, espero vuestros reviews.**

**Un beso.**


	7. Capítulo 7: Culpa

_Holita. Supongo que no os acordaréis ni de mí, ni de mi fic. De todos modos llevo un tiempo dándole vueltas al tema de retomar la cuenta en esta web para, por lo menos, concluir con los fics que empecé. Al final me he decidido y he escrito este capítulo; corto, como todo lo que hago xD_

_Tenéis derecho a dejar de leerme, a tirarme calabazas o, bueno, lo que se os pase por la cabeza. _

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Culpa**

Podría afirmar con toda la veracidad del mundo que sí; definitivamente la lujuria hacía daño. Ahora mismo tenía a Carlisle, mi marido, a punto de entrar en mi cuarto y vislumbrar la persona tan horrible que tiene como mujer. Yo, una chica que debería de estar más que agradecida por estar a su lado, por su amor y por su cariño, me había acostado con su hijo; un niño de diecisiete años. Definitivamente, no podía comprender cómo fui capaz de hacer lo que hice.

Edward, sobresaltado y alarmado, se colocó los calzoncillos y escondió la ropa debajo de la cama. Yo, por mi parte, no hice absolutamente nada; me quedé tumbada y arropada por las sábanas. Carlisle, instantes después, entró en la habitación y me sonrió con ternura.

—¿Qué haces tumbada en la cama?

Iba a responder con sinceridad, con la clara idea de que conociera el tipo de persona tan horrenda en la que me había convertido, pero no pude; Edward se adelantó:

—Está enferma. Me ha dicho que le duele la cabeza.

Carlisle me contempló, y en su rostro se formó una mueca de preocupación. Se acercó a mí y posó sus labios sobre mi frente.

—No parece que tengas fiebre, pero, aún así, ahora mismo voy a la farmacia a comprar ibuprofeno. No me gustaría que cogieras algo grave, cariño.

No dije nada; me limité a mirar la colcha naranja chillón con la que me cubría. Acababa de permitir que Edward mintiera para salvarme el culo o, mejor dicho, salvarnos el culo. Ahora además de una mujer horrible, me había vuelto una mentirosa. Necesitaba descansar y meditar sobre lo acaecido, antes de hacer algo de lo que arrepentirme.

Carlisle salió del cuarto y Edward se quedó frente a mí, vislumbrándome con aquellos ojos madreselva. Su mirada era capaz de engullirme como un agujero negro y hacer que desapareciera cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente que poblara mi mente. Y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Por ello fue que se aprovechó y, con el poder de sus orbes sobre mí, se inclinó hacia la cama con la intención de besarme. Alejar mi rostro del suyo fue, posiblemente, la cosa más complicada que pude haber hecho en mi vida.

—Vete —articulé secamente.

No le sorprendió mi reacción. Sus pupilas me escrutaron de arriba abajo con un deje burlón en el fondo; sabía perfectamente que yo no tenía tanto autocontrol, que caería bajo sus encantos tarde o temprano.

—Te quiero —dijo solamente.

—Mientes. No quieres a nadie: ni a tu padre, ni a Esme, ni a mí. Por eso estás haciendo esto; porque no te importan sus sentimientos.

Sonrió con socarronería, antes de espetar:

—Por esa misma regla si yo no les quiero tú tampoco. —Me mantuve callada durante unos escasos segundos que, seguramente, para él se hicieron horas.

—Lo sé —susurré finalmente.

El dolor de su gesto me conmovió a sobremanera, no obstante, no iba a ceder. Al menos por ahora.

—Te quiero —repuso—, y me duele que me niegues que sea cierto. No he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida. Te necesito a mi lado como al aire; como al oxígeno; como a la vida.

Una diminuta lágrima se escapó de mi ojo izquierdo; él estaba sufriendo, yo estaba sufriendo. ¿Hacia dónde narices nos llevaba esta absurda situación?

—Soy tu madrasta. —Intenté sonar firme.

—Y yo tu _hijo_ —articuló, antes de intentar de nuevo besarme.

* * *

_No estoy segura de si os va a gustar mi nuevo estilo de escribir porque, como veis, he cambiado bastante. Si os parece bien que continúe dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, sino, bueh, podéis tirarme tomates._

_En fin, me despido ya, que creo que me estoy enrrollando demasiado. Un beso (L_


	8. Capítulo 8: Pérdida

_Sé que los capítulos son cortos; la razón de ello es que pretendo actualizar todos los días excepto la víspera de los exámenes (que es la semana que viene). En cuanto acabe con ellos, en lugar de hacer capítulos tan cortos intentaré actualizar semanalmente con uno largo ^^._**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Pérdida**

Me alejé de Edward y me puse en pie. Sus esmeraldas se posaron sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, vislumbrándolo con codicia y escaso decoro. Se notaba a lo lejos que anhelaba con un ansia insaciable tenerme y que, además, no estaba acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que se le antojara. Se acercó a mí a la par que un bulto en su ropa interior empezó a crecer. Mi mirada se centró en la coyuntura entre sus piernas; aquello me tentaba más de lo que podría admitir en voz alta.

Repentinamente, me empujó con suavidad y a la vez firmeza contra la pared. Pegó su cuerpo sobre el mío y, con su mano derecha sobre mi rostro, me obligó a ladearlo. Pasó su nariz lentamente a lo largo de mi cuello; inhalando mi perfume. No parecía tener prisa en aquello, y por mi parte yo tampoco. Sentí un golpe húmedo cercano a mi oreja; era su lengua, que se deslizaba sin ningún reparo por toda la extensión de piel que se hallaba ante ella. Temblé como no había temblado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Noté cómo mi ropa interior se humedecía y, como consecuencia, me sonrojé avergonzada.

—¿Qué te pasa, _mamá_? —inquirió Edward con sorna. Su mano se deslizó sobre mi sexo; frotándolo despacio; jugando con sus resbaladizos pliegues.

No podía permitir aquello; estaba dejándome llevar otra vez y en nada me iba a beneficiar comportarme así. Después de acostarme con él, ¿qué me quedaba? Culpa: únicamente me restaría eso. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal, intenté zafarme de su toque. Edward no parecía aceptar mi reacción.

—Te quiero —espetó con ímpetu—. Te amo. Te necesito. Te deseo. Te anhelo.

—¡No quieres a nadie! —chillé dolida—. Por eso me duele tanto que tengas tantas ganas de acostarte conmigo.

Edward clavó sus atrayentes ojos sobre los míos, antes de repetir:

—Te amo.

No me quedaban fuerzas para sostenerme en pie; mi cuerpo, agotado por la mezcla de tantas emociones, cayó al suelo.

Me desperté en mi cama, con un increíble dolor de cabeza y completamente desorientada. Edward estaba sentado a mi lado, vislumbrando el teléfono como si se tratara de una cobra.

—Me han llamado del hospital —me dijo inexpresivo—. Ha habido un robo en la farmacia. Carlisle ha salido herido; ha perdido mucha sangre.

Me incorporé de golpe, cosa de la cual inmediatamente me arrepentí por las punzadas que aquello me produjo.

—¡Tenemos que ir a verle! —grité una octava más agudo de lo normal.

Edward no reaccionó; se mantuvo tieso como un palo, inmóvil. Parecía una hermosa estatua helena con su tez de mármol y su hermoso rostro.

* * *

_¿Reviews? ^^_


	9. Capítulo 9: Dolor

**Capítulo 9: Dolor**

En una media hora estuve en el hospital, sola. Edward no me quiso acompañar; se quedó en casa manteniendo la misma pose extraña que tenía cuando me desperté. La habitación en la que reposaba Carlisle era toda blanca y desprendía un intenso olor a suero y medicina. No me gustaron nunca los hospitales; me recordaban a una época de mi vida en la que, como consecuencia de mi mala suerte, no salía de ellos.

Carlisle estaba enchufado a una sonda y una máquina enorme marcaba con pitidos su pulso, el cual, de momento, era estable. A su alrededor había un gran número de doctores y enfermeras que acudieron a hacerle una visita, dado que él trabajaba allí. Sonaba a ironía trágica la situación; el médico atendido por sus compañeros de trabajo.

Según me dijeron, como resultado del tiroteo que se produjo en el robo en la farmacia, se encontraba en estado crítico y, si no cobraba la conciencia en cuarenta y ocho horas, era más que probable que no despertara nunca.

Empecé a derramar lágrimas, dolida por no poder hacer nada para ayudarle. Si no me hubiera acostado con Edward nada de esto habría pasado. No habría sido necesario mentirle sobre mi salud y, por tanto, no se habría ido preocupado a por medicamentos.

Perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que estuve sentada en su habitación con mi mano sosteniendo la suya, repleta de los tubos del gotero. Toda la gente que había acudido a verle fue yéndose progresivamente, dado que tendrían cosas pendientes que atender. Cuando me pude recomponer, me percaté de que el sol ya se había escondido y de que, probablemente, era muy tarde. Me quedaría a pasar la noche con Carlisle; no iba a permitir que estuviera solo en este recinto.

Contemplé su rostro, apesadumbrada por encontrarnos ante estas circunstancias: parecía sereno y en paz consigo mismo. Sonreí amargamente; al menos estaba tranquilo en su afuero interno.

—¿Bella? —inquirió alguien desde la puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Me giré embotada. Era Esme, pero no una Esme normal. La que yo conocía no tenía la tez increíblemente pálida, ni tampoco lucía unos ojos de un tono borgoña amedrentador. Se aproximó hacia mí con movimientos gráciles y sutiles.

—Edward me ha dejado —susurró clavando sus inhumanos ojos en el cuerpo de Carlisle—, y creo que ha sido por tu culpa.

No esperaba aquellas palabras y menos en la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. No le contesté, simplemente me quedé mirando la blanca pared que se encontraba ante mí.

—Pero aún así quiero que sepas que no te guardo rencor —musitó sonriendo de una manera un tanto macabra—. Edward también me dijo que su padre estaba ingresado —fijó su vista nuevamente en la cama—. Espero que se mejore.

Dicho esto, desapareció ágimente del cuarto, dejando tras de sí un olor a metal mezclado con una fragancia se parecía, sospechosamente, a la de las rosas de la corona fúnebre que se encontraban en la capilla cercana al hospital.

* * *

_Aquí tenéis el cap diario que prometí. Posiblemente, la semana que viene no actualice por los exámenes, así que no os sorprenda. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, a partir se la semana que viene actualizaré semanalmente con caps largos. Y sí, ya sé que me repito más que las persianas xDD._

_Estoy pensando en reescribir, un poco más adelante, mi fic de _Tan solo una más_, ¿os parece bien? ^^_

_¿Reviews? _


End file.
